Edward Anthony
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: After finding a orphaned baby Rosalie gets the chance she wants-to be a mother. Watch a human Edward grow up with his vampire family and find the love of his life. Coming of age type story, M for later chapters Slash Edward/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...I Know! Can't help it! Read and Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter One-Intro**

**{Rosalie's POV}**

The smell of blood and crushed metal met my senses, Emmett and everyone else had went north I had tracked something else and went the opposite way. I raced towards the smell pausing right in front of the car-the man and women were dead but a baby cried loudly in the back seat. Walking around I side I could clearly see the baby strapped in his cart seat his tiny fist flailed about his tiny eyes shut. Without thinking I took the door off the car and fished him out, he was quite the moment he was in my arms his eyes popped open and his tiny mouth shaped into an 'O', his fingers grabbed my shirt and his shamrock eyes locked with mines. The blonde curls on top of his head were messy as he cooed and I smiled down at him taking a glance at his parents the fire from the car was spreading, I reached in again grabbing the things inside: an emerald blanket, baby bag with everything he will need and a teddy bear.

"I'll take care of you." I whispered running back towards the house.

The rest of my family were not back yet-not that I minded it gave me more time with Edward, all his things resided in my room on the floor and him in my arms, his blanket wrapped tightly around him one hand wrapped around my finger the other holding the bottle I held to his lips as he sucked gently his eyes fluttered closed and I started to hum rocking him. I could not let him go; he was my baby know I didn't care what the other thought if I had to leave to raise him then so be it-lord know how long I've wanted for a baby, God presented me with this chance and Esme to, of course she could be his grandmother-but I, I would be his mother, and care for him love him and be there for him. School was a distraction, it filled a void but did not complete it.

Edward completed it.

He was beautiful and mine and I could never let him go, resting him against my breast my eyes flashed to the clock than down back at him. My senses picked up the foot falls of my family the scent of my mate filled my nostrils, and his boisterous laugh met my ears.

"Rosie!" I clutched Edward closer a wash of fear ran through me-what if they tried to take him from me?

"Do you smell that?"

"Human." Taking a breath I walked with him down stairs were my family stood in the living room, Emmett started towards me but froze mid step his eyes zooming on the infant in my arms that I cradled gently.

"I'll leave if I have to, I'll stay away and raise him but I'm not giving him up." I spoke with a tone of finality. No one spoke, but Emmett strides towards me with one large step standing in front of me the softest look come across my gentle giants face as he peered at the tiny child in my arms, one finger reached to touch his cheek gently and Edward let out a yawn kicking his tiny feet against his blanket, but snuggled back into my chest.

"What is his name?" he whispered, this was the first time I've ever seen him quiet and gentle, his eyes were glued to Edward.

"Edward, Edward Anthony Hale-Cullen or McCarty." She whispered

"McCarty?" he questioned "Can I hold him?" I placed him in his arms gently not the rustle Edward in his sleep, Emmett in his large six foot frame curled around the baby walking towards the windows his back turned to us I turned to my family. Esme eyes pleaded with Carlisle Alice bounced on the balls of her feet and Jasper smiled making his way towards the baby.

"Please daddy." I whispered.

"Jasper's thirst."

"Is fine." Jasper called "I hardly smell him." He mumbled puzzled

"Please Carlisle, I know you want to be a grandfather."

"I'm too young." He joked weakly, I smiled reaching to hug him tightly.

"Thank you, so much you don't know how much this mean to me." Carlisle squeezed me back gently.

"You're welcome princess."

**{Third Person's POV}**

"Mayor Masen and his wife and son have been pronounced dead at the scene a head on the collision killed the family of three but the three week old son has seem to be missing, only the two parents were found both bodies burnt, but the door of the back seat was pulled clean off and the youngest Masen was taken from his car seat. If you have seen or heard anything about the missing child please contact the police station." Alice clicked off the television sighing-she knew they would have to move, but seeing the bright glow in her sisters face made it all worthwhile, her hair was messily pulled up, with black sweat pants and a simple white tank top she held Edward in his arms tickling his belly gently, her eyes showed nothing but love for him. Emmett and Rosalie made the perfect parents I've never in my life seen Emmett so gentle with anything as he was with Edward, he even sung to him and cooed-that big ape of a man was the perfect father and it had only been a month.

"Jaz." Alice called the blonde solider glanced up from the baby then back at him nodding that he was listening.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me the world map?" He nodded his eyes leaving the baby but his hands didn't, he hurriedly gave me the map going back to Edward. Spreading it out I grabbed a dart and threw it at the map. Emmett passed bay smiling.

"Good I wanted to visit Amun."

Egypt here we come.

**[Egypt, Cairo]**

**[Edward-Four months old]**

"Ben please be careful!" Rosalie called she could hear her babies giggles from the room she sat in with the other females, Ben rocked him under a wave of water as he tickled him.

"Oh Rose clam down Benny know what he is doing, let the boy have fun come with us Teddy is alright." Tia giggled pulling on her arm.

"Can I at least tell him goodbye." Tia waved her off and Rosalie shot down to take her son in her arms. His eyes were big and bright his blonde curls were springy and bright with ever bonce and wiggle he made. He made a grabbing motion and gave a delightful cry seeing his mother his legs kicked happily.

"Mommy will be back soon alright." She whispered kissing his forehead she placed in back in Ben's Wave, waving goodbye.

**[Later that Night]**

"You look so gorgeous Rosie." Emmett mumbled, since Edward had entered their lives he had been nothing but gentle, quiet and calm. Even their love making was the same but Rosalie felt content in what they had, and in the more private moments was even better, his large calloused hands ran along her naked body his lips leaving a trail of kisses till he reached her navel.

"Emmett please." She gasped arching her back off the bed, Emmett kissed back up about to enter when the wailing of their son and a clap of thunder reached them. Emmett let out a groan, falling face first into his wife's stomach. Rosalie giggled running her fingers through his short brown curls, reaching for her robe. Her temper had calmed down since Edward, she smiled more and laughed more tying it she reached for Emmett's hand but he shook his head.

"Need to make this boner go down." He mumbled, letting out a laugh she walked down the hallway to her son's room, he laid in the crib his face red and eyes shining with tears.

"Oh baby shush its ok mommy is here." Picking him up rocking him and humming his favorite song-which coincidently about a wolf.

"_if only if only_

_the wood pecker sighs_

_the bark on the trees was as soft as_

_the skies_

_as the wolf waits below_

_hungry and lonely_

_he cries to the moo-oo-oon_

_if only if only."_

* * *

"Edward honey please." The four month old was screaming his head off, he normally was a very happy baby but today he was not and she could not understand it. Sighing she rushed to put him on a simple outfit rushing out the door. Carlisle worked in the nearby hospital, there hired him with great hurry since they were short on staff and He became highly recommended.

"Can you tell me where Dr. Cullen is?" She rocked Edward worriedly

"Ma'am you have to wait like everyone else."

"He's my father! "

"Rose." She turned looking at him with distress "Honey what is the matter?"

"I don't know! He's been crying all day." Carlisle took him walked back towards his office, he checked over his grandson singing gently to the baby as he did.

"_Memories_

_Light the corners of my mind_

_Misty watercolor memories_

_Of the way we were_

_Scattered pictures_

_Of the smiles we left behind_

_Smiles we gave to one another_

_For the way we were" _

The baby cooed gurgling at his grandfather, Carlisle picked him back up rocking him in his arms kissing the top of his head.

"It's just an ear infection I'll write you a prescription for it." Rosalie nodded thankful taking him back.

"Say thank you to papa." She cooed "He's going to make you all better."

**[Back at the house]**

Rosalie arrived to see Jasper and Emmett in the middle of a fight-not the play ones a rough and growling one. Jasper had been acting strange since the day Edward was brought home, were ever Edward was Jasper was and when Jasper was away for more than an hour Edward would start to cry-the strangest thing was Alice didn't seem to have any problem with this.

"You stay away from him."

"I can't do that."

"Jasper I'm warning ya."

"Emmett please I need him, he needs me to."

"Jasper I will kill you were you stand." The blonde slammed her husband on the ground his eyes flashing to Rosalie who watched.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and vanished.

Jasper had not appeared back at the house, and Emmett would not explain why he and Jasper were fighting but he held Edward close all night. Jasper and Alice vanquished two weeks later.

**[Denali, Alaska]**

**[Seven months]**

**[Rosalie POV]**

"un chico tan bueno, tan hermosa." Carmen cooed, Edward was known seven months, teething and crying up a storm, I could hardly hunt unless he was sleep. Carlisle said was separation anxiety and it was normal, but I could really careless, I had a child and actual child that was mine. I kept a close watch on him as Tanya played with him-she was looking at him strangely and I didn't really find it appropriate my son paid her no mind crawling around chewing on his toys.

"Rosie ready to go?" I glanced up at my husband, he was different even more protective and a bit anger-it was like our roles had switched, I was more clam and easy but he was different since Jasper. They called but never came back even after we moved to Denali they still would not came back and were ever Jasper when Alice followed it just was how they were, that didn't mean I did not miss my little sister. The Denali sisters were fun but Alice was my best friend and I did miss her and I know she missed Edward. With a sigh I reached to pick him up, he giggled at me blowing a raspberry.

"Ma." I smiled kissing his pursed lips, proud of his achievements, he could pull himself up and walk around the table or with mine and Emmett's help. We were talking him to the zoo today for the first time, he was in a brown sweater vest with blue jeans and brown shoes his blonde curls fell to the side of his face springy. Rocking him I grabbed his bag waving good bye to everyone.

**[Jaspers POV]**

I knew he wouldn't understand, he would never understand the need for me to be near Edward. He was a beautiful child, stunning and he has this magical draw that just made you want to be around him all the time. His smell swirled around me and I was drunk off of it-I needed him, and I know he felt me and needed me. He would give me the brightest smiles and felt so warm in my arms-he was perfect and Emmett and Rosalie were perfect parents for the little one. Sighing I rocked back and forth; withdraw from him hurt Alice helped but I missed him, he was seven months know and I bet he was more beautiful.

"Jaz, do you want to hunt?"

Hunt… Hunting sounds good, I think hunting should help. Nodding I stood taking her hand Edward's beautiful face swirling in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

He was eight months today-His laugher filled the Cullen home, as he sat in his highchair kicking happily. Cheerios gripped tightly in one hand his sippy cup in the other, the smile that lit up his face made the Cullen's proud.

"Mama, Ma, ma, ma." The chanted dropping the cheerios reaching out to his mother who came into view.

"Hi Baby!" She lifted him up, it was dawning on September and was getting cooler. He was talking, pulling himself up to walk, crawling and more. The house was baby proofed from top to bottom, lifting him up Rosalie tickled his tummy. Holding him close she kissed the blonde curls that matched hers so beautifully, she kissed his chubby fingers dancing around the living room with him. His laugher rang out as she did and Rosalie's cold heart swelled hearing it. They sat on the carpet, his toys spewed everywhere, and he immediately reached for his stuff lion putting in in his mouth he giggled adorably. Emmett joined them soon enough and they spent it as a family this afternoon.

* * *

"I want to go back." Jasper said, he glanced at his mate-she danced in the filed they sat in just outside the town that their family have moved to-he missed his little brother, Edward was an enigma and Jasper was drawn to him. Not in a sexual way, but in a protective way. Edward had this pull on you and from the moment you saw him you had to be near him, if he cried you would do anything to make him better if he laughed you would try to keep the smile on his face. Emmett didn't let him explain the pull he had to his son, in no way did he want to be sexual involved with Edward; he loved Alice and didn't see anyone else when it came the female population. Alice smiled at her husband, letting the butterfly in her hands loose; it fluttered in mid-air, then flew towards Jasper landing on his arm fluttering again. Jasper grinned looking at his wife who smiled.

"I was hoping you would come to your senses-I missed my nephew." She held out her hand as she did before in the past; and once again he took it without doubts or repercussions.

* * *

Rosalie was glad she laid Edward down for his nap; the two vampires in front of her were in crouches and growling at each other, circling each other. Rose was not more than pleased to see the man she thought of as her twin for her vampire life. Hugging his tightly then Alice, she pulled them both inside the house only for Emmett to appear and growl loudly at Jasper.

"Emmett Dale!" Rosalie growled "You're not going to do this, for four months they were away from Edward and out of his life, I want him to know his family, and I won't let you chase them away again. You're going to let them explain."

"Rosie."

"Sit. Down." Rosalie ordered. Carlisle and Esme had taken a hunting trip, and the tiny family had alone time, the arrival of the two other Cullen members made her wanted to find out what was going on.

_[Four months ago]_

_Jasper was nervous, he stood at Emmett's and Rosalie's door-everyone was out hunting and Rose had taken Eddie to see Carlisle to see why he was screaming up a storm lately. Jasper had to get his feelings out, he had to tell Emmett why he was drawn to his son. Knocking on the door, Emmett called out to him. He sat on the floor playing the Xbox, his large frame hunched over the remote as he played the game. _

_"What's up Jazzy?" Jasper twitched at the nickname trying to grab courage from wherever he could find it._

_He was not used to feeling like this-he fought in wars dammit, how could he not inform him brother that he was protective over, his four month old child?_

_He kept the door open and stood there. _

_"We need to talk."_

_"About what?" His tongue slipped out his mouth, cocked to the side of his mouth._

_"Eddie." He stopped the game at the mention of his son, looking up at his brother._

_"Is he alright?" _

_"He is perfectly alright, as you know I've been with him a lot."_

_Emmett nodded, leaning back._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Emmett, I feel very protective of Eddie, he had this, energy around him that pulls me-"Emmett slammed him against the wall before he could continue._

_"You're trying to get with my son? Jasper what kind of sick shit is running through your head and what about Alice?"_

_"Emmett it's not like that." Jasper said_

_"Then what is it like!" he roared Jasper shoved him off leaving the room, only to be tackled outside. "You stay away from him. "He hissed _

_"I can't do that."_

_"Jasper I'm warning ya."_

_"Emmett please I need him, he needs me to."_

_"Jasper I will kill you were you stand." Jasper slammed Emmett on the ground his eyes flashing to see Rosalie who watching them._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered and vanished. _

"I didn't see him as a mate, Alice will always be my mate-only her but my protectiveness for Edward only happened the moment I saw him. I feel nothing else besides that. You all cannot tell me you didn't feel it the moment you saw it-the overprotective urge, or people come up to you when you have Edward out in public; that they are not drawn to him." The couple didn't deny, Jasper's explanation.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Emmett said, looking at his brother. Jasper nodded not entirely forgiving him.

Edward's cries reached them all and Emmett stood, but Rosalie pulled him down and looked at Jasper who grinned, going up the staircase. Opening Edwards door we went in scooping him up in his arms, the baby looked up at Jasper his tears stopped and he reached for his face. Jasper cuddled him close smiling.

"Hey Eddie." The baby giggled his chubby hands grabbed his curls

"Ja!"

He remembered him.

This was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

After their arrival home, the Cullen's fell into a routine. Edward preferred Alice and Jasper to bath him, his grandfather and mother to read to him and his parents to tuck him in at night. Thanksgiving soon passed and it rolled into Christmas, Esme and Alice decked the house out and the whole Cullen family went to go pick out the tree. Edward was bundled in black pants, a blue sweater vest with a white long selved shirt under the vest. Tiny matching knitted gloves, and a knitted cap on his feet were tiny blue converse and another blue jacket wrapped him up. Edward sucked on his thumb snuggling closer to his mother.

"Ready?"

Alice bounced on her toes nodding; she was excited-a real Christmas tree!

* * *

"Nope, no, nope." Alice skipped through the trees, Jasper following with Edward in his arm pointed and letting him touch the trees. Rosalie and Emmett enjoyed the time together and Esme and Carlisle watched their children in happiness. Edward babbled happily in Jaspers arms squealing in his own enjoyment, Jasper let him down to touch the snow, he patted it giggling bouncing in Jaspers arms trying to move forward.

_He's trying to walk. _

"Guys." he called softly "Come here." They all appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"He's trying to walk." Emmett kneeled down a few feet in front of him.

"Come here bud, walk to daddy."

"Da!" he squealed taking a step, they didn't notice the other families watching them. Jasper let go and Edward wobbled stepping forward again, and again in till his reached his father's arms falling into them. The Cullen family cheered, all kissed him smiling at him. Edward giggled loudly smiling at his family, then reached back out for Jasper who happily took him, they walked around till Edward stopped them with a yell-pointing.

There stood a grand tree, the Cullen's looked at each other grinning-that was their tree.

* * *

_" Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer _

_had a very shiny nose. _

_And if you ever saw him, _

_you would even say it glows_." The Cullen family sang , and Edward sat in a box of decorations, playing with them happily.

**_"Like a light bulb!"_**

_ "All of the other reindeer _

_used to laugh and call him names. _

_They never let poor Rudolph _

_join in any reindeer games. _

_ Then one foggy Christmas Eve _

_Santa came to say: _

_"Rudolph with your nose so bright, _

_won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" _

_ Then all the reindeer loved him_

_as they shouted out with glee, _

_Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, _

_you'll go down in history! "_They continued to decorate the tree singing songs, and Edward feel asleep in the box to the sounds of his family's voices. They took a picture laughing and Rosalie took him upstairs wrapping him in his blanket and rocking him in the rocking chair. He stretched out looking sleepily up at his mother.

"Ma."

"Time to sleep baby." He pursed his lips and she laughed leaning down to kiss him." You will be a heart breaker my love." Rocking him to sleep she hummed looking lovingly as his face holding his fits kissing it gently as she did.

"I love you Edward Anthony."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Rosalie cooed to her son-the eight month old giggled babbling holding up is arms at her, she quickly changed him rushing them downstairs. His food and cup full of juice ready as everyone got ready to go out for the day.

"Make sure you grab his stroller." Alice called, Rose packed his bag as Emmett fed Edward-he loved his son, his boy was the center of his world. Watching him grow and learn he could grantee would be the highlight of his life; but he was in no rush for his boy to grow up-he wanted Edward to have his innocents as long as he can. He would not give this up for anything- the chance to teach him and learn as he went was a blessing, he would accept his son with any choice he may choose and spoke with the big man above to help him be a better father-he needed to be. Emmett laughed as Edward kicked the chair happily grabbing to spoon to feed himself since his father was taking too long.

Would he give this up? No he wouldn't give this up for all the blood in the world.

"You see that man? He's Santa." Rosalie spoke pointing to the mall Santa, Edward smiled at his mother then looked around, reaching for the ribbons the hung everywhere. When it was their turn to see him the Santa smiled as Rose put Edward on his lap.

"Who's this little guy?"

"Edward, and this is his first Christmas." Edward pulled on the man's beard rocking and looking up at him.

"Well hello Edward." Edward giggled and babbled, the man behind the camera snapped the picture and the Santa handed him a car truck and they went on about their shopping after buying the picture.

**{Mid-Day} **

Edward cried fussily in his mother's arms, constantly rubbing his eyes and whining-he wanted to go home.

"Alice Eddie's tired come on."

"Just one more shop, then we will leave I promise!" The Cullen parents found their children and a upset grandchild outside of a shoe store, Carlisle reached for his grandson who went willingly and rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back gently.

"There, there poppet don't cry." Edward relaxed snuggling closer into his grandfather's embrace.

"You two are so adorable-is he your son?" a women asked walking up to Carlisle, her eyelashes fluttered and breast pushed out in the red top she wore.

"No, he is my grandson." Carlisle said looking back down at his sleeping grandson, then back to the bothersome women. "Is something the matter with your eyelashes?" The women stopped blushing in embarrassment.

"I..um..I have to go." She sputtered leaving, Carlisle turned to his laughing family with a confused look.

"Did I do something wrong?" No one answered him, only laughing and he followed them confused.

**{Time Jump}**

**{Edward Age: Five}**

Edward enjoyed his Christmas-only playing with the boxes and ribbons but enjoyed himself nothing less, they never went out-each Christmas was a family thing and they never ventured out. It was his first year of kindergarten; and they just moved to Forks. Rosalie didn't want him to grow up in a large city and a small town seemed right. As everyone unpacked, Edward sat in front of the TV-a rare occurrence watching dancers in a ballet-his eyes were on the boys. How did they do all that? He wanted to do that.

"Mommy?" he called and the blonde vampire appeared, they planned to tell him about their vampierness later this year.

"Yes baby?"

"Can I do that?" he asked pointing at the television, Rose looked the screen smiling.

"You want to dance baby?"

He nodded smiling up at his mother-he had one empty space from the tooth he lost and looked adorable-his golden curls sat messy on top of his head and his jade eyes were large and bambi like earning the nickname Bambi.

"Please? I won't give up, and I'll try my best!" he promised jumping up on his tiny legs to plead with his mother. Rose picked him up running her hands through his curls.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" She never spoke to him like he was a child, her son was intelligent and she would treat him as such.

"Since we last visited Auntie Car and Uncle El. "That was over a year ago.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes." He said pleading. Rosalie smiled taking him over to the computer.

"Let's find you a school."

* * *

Edward sat in his father's arms-Emmett was reluctant to let him go as Rosalie talked with the teacher, he did not pay attention to the women leering at him, he only held his son close and told him how much he loved him. Watching the two women shake hands and smile they walked over to the father and son, Rose shoot him a quick look.

"HI Edward, I'm Ms. Honey are you ready for today." Edward looked up at his father then the teacher nodding smiling; Andrea Honey had never seen a more beautiful child then one of Edward Cullen. He was a tiny thing with angelic features-the perfect mixture of the two parents in front of her.

"Yes." He said with bright smile "Can my daddy and mommy come?" Andrea uselessly advise the parents and the child to separate, but she allowed it for the day with grace.

**{Two weeks later}**

"We had a tea party, and played ball, he even helped me up off the ground when I fell-he gave me this aid see?" Edward tried to point out the Band-Aid to his mother from his car seat, Rosalie smiled at her baby-he had been talking about this boy for over two weeks, since the boy protected him after the other boys learned that he was in ballet class-they bullied him, and often he came home crying.

Till seven year old first grader Jacob Black stopped them.

Now all Edward talked about was Jacob this and Jacob that, today she agreed with Jacob's mother for the two boys to have a play date. Pulling up to the park she helped him out and walked him towards the swings-only to freeze see the child and mother.

Natives.

"Jake!" Her son rushed forward and the larger child hugged her closely smiling. Rosalie looked up to meet the eyes of the mother. Their sons had ran off and they only stood there.

"I'm Sarah." She said holding out a tan hand, Rosalie looked at it-then slowly reached to shake hers.

"Rosalie." They sat on a bench together, making small talk and watching their boys play together, Edward ran to get the soccer ball on to trip and Jacob catch him.

"Tanks." He whispered and Jacob grinned pulling him up nodded, and the mothers smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**{Edward's POV}**

**[Cullen Manor-Morning]**

* * *

I was excited-Jacob was coming over today! Mommy said it was okay. Did you know Jacob is my best friend? He's my only friend but I don't care-I love him, he's the bests friend I could ever have and it's great! He likes to see me dance like the boys on TV, and he even calls me pretty-mommy said boys are supposed be handsome; but I like when he calls me that-no one else just Jacob. I stood by the large windows waiting for him-I have been all day, Nana and Alice cleaned the house behind me-mommy was out with daddy-they went into the forest and Papa was at work. Jazzy sat at my piano Papa brought for me playing a happy song, my family is different-they are not warm like Jacob's mommy and sometimes when I lay on daddy's chest I don't hear his heart, Ms. Honey says were all have beating hearts but I can't hear my families-and they are fast, like really fast. Daddy came as soon as I called when I woke up from a bad dream, I didn't wonder then but I do know, Papa says I'm curious.

"Bambi why don't you come sit on the bench and play me that new song you learned at class." Sighing I nodded walking towards Jazzy, he helped me up and I heard it again.

_I honestly think we should tell him soon. _Jazzy let me go and it was gone-it happened every time I touched someone or thought about them-sometimes it hurts.

"What song Jazzy?"

"Anything you want love." He smiled kissing the top of my head and smiled-I loved Jazzy to.

**[Later that Day]**

"Jake, Jake, Jake!" I ran out the door into his arms-his arms were always warm. I felt safe, when he hugged me.

"Hey beauty." He whispered I blushed grinning

"Hey" I whispered back "Do you want to go play on the swings?" He nodded and we walked to the back.

**[Rosalie's POV]**

I watched them play together and I smile-the natives were no trouble, but when it was time to leave I don't know how I could break it to him-to them both. Edward was close with Jacob-I guess we would have to deal with it when it came to it. A pair of large arms wrapped around me and I smiled.

"Emmett."

"Hey Rosie-he's with that native kid again?"

"Jacob honey, and yes-their best friends."

"Don't you think he's a bit older than our Bambi?"

It took all I had not to laugh.

"It's not like they are getting married Emmett they are just kids." Emmett grumbled tighten his grip on my waist and Alice let out a squeal above and I could only guess she gotten a new pair of shoes or found some.

**[Later that Night]**

We all gathered in Edward's room at his bedtime, he sat in Carlisle arms happily as he read him a story. When he finished Edward looked up to smile at us-I could only hope he would still smile at us after we tell him this.

"Did you have fun with Jacob today?" He nodded and I swear his face lit up.

"He's my best friend." He whispered "I love him." I reached to smooth back his curls from his eyes.

"That's good honey, Mommy and Daddy have something to ask you-do you notice that we are different?" The five year old nodded playing with his Cullen crest on his neck-Carlisle made it for him on his fourth birthday.

"You're cold and fast." He said "Papa does not have a heart, but it's okay-I know you love me and you all have hearts."

We were all quiet-but then again we should not expect nothing less; he was a genius-he accepted us. He let out an adorable yawn snuggling closer to his grandfather.

"We love you Edward."

"I love you to." He smiled shutting his eyes

* * *

"Good job Edward, turn out that foot Melody." The dance teacher smiled at all her pupils when the piano stopped they ended with a Pirouette. She hit the floor twice and the all sat on the ground looking at their teacher.

"As you know we are having a recital- and I have two solo spots. I want you all to say good job to Sophia and Edward." The class clapped smiling at the two kids, Sophia took Edward's hand smiling and Edward blushed smiling back at her.

"Good luck." He whispered

"You to." The dance teacher let them out and Edward rushed outside to see his Papa.

"Papa!" Papa was usually at work, and sometimes he never get to see him. Carlisle bent down picking him up.

"Hey big boy-how was class?"

"I got a solo!" he squealed, Carlisle smile reached wide across his face.

"That's wonderful baby, how about some Ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" he hollered and Carlisle laughed putting him into the car-turning he waved out the window to his teacher and friends.

**[Later That Day]**

"No."

"Rose."

"No, he's not going down there, Jacob can come up here but he's not going down there."

"It's just a sleepover Rosalie-he's my son to, and I said he can go."

"So help me God Emmett." She growled

"No! Rosalie I will take him down there myself, you can't protect him from everything- and you can't keep him in the house all the time. The boy has friends!" Emmett shouted, he stormed away going into his son's room. He sat reading his favorite book in his plush chair.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi daddy." He kneeled down next to him scooping him up in his arms

"Are you ready for your sleepover?"

"I can go?" he asked glancing up him, Emmett nodded smiling his eyes went to the book his son was reading-James and the giant peach.

"Bambi-do you understand this?" Edward shut the book looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no Bambi it's alright I mean." He turned the boy in his lap kissing his hair "What other books do you have?" The boy slid off his father's lap pushing back all the age appropriate level books he's supposed to be reading-and there sat high school level and above.

"Please don't be mad."

"Baby why would I be mad-why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you be mad at me for reading."

"No, no Bambi you're smart. That's a good thing and all any parent can ask-I'm glad."

"Can I stay in kindergarten?"

"You don't want to move up?"

"No-I want to be normal. "He whispered "Can we pack for Jake's?"

"Sure bud."

* * *

"My dad is making me hang out with her."

"What's her name?"

"Bella, she's Chief's Swan's daughter."

"Is she pretty?" Edward asked-Jacob looked his best friend taking his hand.

"No one is as pretty as you-never."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Jacob had lied-he liked Bella and Edward could tell-just because he was five doesn't mean he didn't know or saw-he was totally in love with her; and Edward was just the little kid that hung around the big kids. When he did meet Bella she just called Edward a baby and asked him to go away. When his mother came to pick him up after school his clutched her close-tears welding up in his eyes. Jacob was not at recess; he sat in the class room along with Bella, and left Edward alone to be bullied by the older kids.

"Bambi wha-"His loud sob cut her off, and she held his tiny body close to her chest.

"H-He." She rocked him slowly getting back into the car.

"Baby what's the matter?"

"J-Jake."

"What about him?"

"He likes Bella more, he doesn't like me anymore" He whispered sniffling. "Can we go home?" Rosalie sighed strapping him into his booster seat.

"I'm sure that's not it baby."

"He didn't come to recess all week-he was with her." He looked down playing with his hands and bitting his lips.

* * *

Her happy go lucky boy was no longer happy-he did his work, danced and did as he was expected to but he no longer smiled, he frowned at the floor and clutched at for his parents more. He never spoke of Jacob and she saw he had stuffed a few things Jacob had given him in the back of his closet; it was going on a month since the incident. Tonight was the night of his recital and the whole family was preparing to go-Edward sat on Carlisle lap singing and swing his feet-this was the most Rosalie had seen him all month taking a chance she lifted him up in her arms and tickled his belly-he squealed loudly-his curls flaying everywhere.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He said smiling "Mrs. Honey said I looked beautiful."

"You do darling." Said Esme gliding in the room-she took him in her arm kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you Nana."

**[Edward's School]**

The room was full of humans, screaming children and screaming teachers. The Cullen family sat in the front taking up most of the front row, Edward was rushed backstage and the whole group came out-the girls were fairies and the boys were trying the catch them-the girls squealed and ran around, some doing the moves appointed to them but most just giggled and turned-the crowed awed and cooed at the children on stage. Andrea rushed them off stage; the other little girl that Edward was dancing against stood at the edge of the stage, she had on a pure white outfit with blue lacings on the top-an royal blue tutu, on her feet were a pair of dance shoes, her hair pulled into a tight bun with curls hanging out around it-she was beautiful. A slow song started to play and she walked out going straight into a back handspring. Her turns were graceful and fluid, and she did a series of turns and flips and when the music stopped she landed on one hand both legs in the air. The room erupted in applause and the girl blushed rushing off stage. The whole Cullen family leaned forward looking for Edward; the room a quieted again and they all sat waiting- a flash of blonde hair caught Rosalie's eyes and she smiled as Edward shy made his way out to the stage-he was barefooted with a simple green shirt on and black slacks. He sat on the floor and rocked-and the music started.

It was only piano, the music was soft as he twisted and turned on the stage. He twisted his body and back flipped across the stage, giving two Pirouettes, a front walk over and ended with a double Fouette. The music ended and he fell on his back reaching for the roof-the room stood up in applause, whistles could be heard throughout the room and screams. He stood on stage blushing shyly then ran down into his father's waiting arms.

They could never be more proud of him in this moment.

* * *

"Mama?"

"Come on Baby."

"Where are we going?" he asked sleepily Rosalie ran with her son through the forest-Alice didn't explain why she had to just that she had to; Edward was in danger. "Daddy's not coming?"

"WE will see daddy later, Bambi honey I need you to be very quiet in still in mommy's arms okay? She does not want to drop you."

"Okay."

**[Few hours later] **

"Yes, okay Alice his life-I know- of course I want him to be safe!" Edward could not sleep-the bed was not his bed and his Nana was not singing him to sleep. His blanket was not with him, he was in a strange place and he wanted to go home.

"Yes Alice. " Rosalie hung up rushing back into her son, she scoped him up in her arms rocking him gently. "Je vais vous protéger avec ma vie." She whispered

"When are we going home?" he asked

"How do you feel about going to Chicago?"

"We are leaveing?"

"Yes, it's not safe baby."

_Jake _he thought Rosalie tilted his chin up.

" I know you made a life here, and dance but I promise you will like Chicago." Edward sighed-he knew this would be best for his family and nodded trying not to cry.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you to baby."

**~Time Jump~**

**{Edward Age:14}**

Edward blossomed in Chicago he found friends, and a new dance studio. He climbed to the top of the charts and was out in advanced classes, he never grew out of his shyness but easily made friends with his personality smiles and gentleness. His curls sat on top of his head, messily and that made his green eyes stand out.

"No Jazz!" he laughed they sat in the living room and Jasper was helping with him his homework, the rest of the family was out hunting for the night.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"Jazz!"

"Say it or I'll keep doing it."

"Okay, Okay!" Jasper let him go letting him catch his breath.

"Say it." Standing he blushed

"My brother is the greatest, the greatest in the world, he's so cute and funny I wish I was a girl." He smacked his ass for an effect and Jasper burst into laughter.

**{Edward's POV}**

I swear I hated Jasper sometimes-but then again I could not image my life without him, after his laughing fit I knew he felt my emotions change and he looked at me seriously.

"What is it Bambi?" I took a breath, looking down at my fingers-how embarrassing could this be, talking to your uncle about a crush you had on a boy, who flirted back with you but you don't know what to do.

Jasper reached for his hand and tapped the side of my head for me to look up. "Bam…come on you know I won't tell anyone."

"I like a boy." I blurted out Jasper grinned

"Really?"

"Please don't tell Daddy."

"Why not?"

"He might hate me."

"Why do you think that?" Jasper asked-he watched the young boy mull it over in his mind and bit his bottom lip.

"Cuz I'm gay." He whispered

"That's okay." Jasper spoke back "If you don't want me to tell your parents I won't but I suggest you to-they might surprise you." Edward nodded reaching to hug his uncle.

"Thanks Jazz." Jasper hugged him close smiled then mussed his hair.

"Love you kid."

"Love you to"

* * *

I quickly made my way down the hallway-I wanted to be early for History, unlike my uncle, aunt and parents I went to a private school. I felt at home here and I loved the friends I made, even though I felt something was missing-or someone, but that thought was completely erased when I saw Harry-his raven hair was messy and his hazel eyes were bright a gorgeous-he was in eighth grade and I was one year below him. The girls giggled as he passed and Jocks called out his name, you could not help but watch him-he was god. If you could not tell I'm drooling here, the puddle is at my feet and I'm going to end up drowning myself in it later-just watch. He seemed to be looking for someone and I could not push down the flitter of hope that it was me; his eyes found me and he grinned-strutting towards me.

"Hey Ed."

"Hi." He moved a little closer to me and I started to paint like a dog- oh lord what's wrong with me?

"Are we still on for tonight?" Tonight? Oh! To Study, I nodded shyly and he bent down brushing his lips softly over my cheek. "Good, I can't wait to see you." I could not responded-he was so handsome. I only nodded like an idiot, Nettie my best friend rushed up to me-looking past me then at me, then past me again and the back at me-her mouth open. I nodded and she squealed, I blushed as she dragged me to class.

"You're so totally spilling."

**{Later That Day}**

"You have to subtract fourteen on both sides and divide by two." I said quietly. Looking up at him through my lashes, he was looking at me I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks "Harry?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled "You're just so beautiful." I looked down at the book in my lap, we sat in my room-the door open of course but alone.

"Thank you."

"No problem, can I-try something?" I looked back up at him again and nodded and he leaned forward-but not for my cheek but for my lips-the kiss was sloppy and wired; but it felt good. His hands made their way under my shirt and rubbed my nipple. I pulled back with a gasp

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"No!" I sputtered reaching for him "I-It felt good, I liked it. Can we do it again?" Harry smiled leaning in again.

"Only if you go out with me this weekend."

"In public?"

"Yes." He laughed "I want to show the world that I have the most beautiful boy on my arm."

"Okay." I smiled and he kissed me again and it was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**{Edwards P.O.V}**

After Harry left I quickly texted Nettie-he kissed me! My homework was already done so I had nothing else to do then to glow in the moment of Harry kissing me. Chicago was the longest we have stayed in one place, I basically grew up here. I could not imagine not having Nettie, the studio and my other friends. Looking to the left the clock glared its time and I rushed to get up-I have practice!

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"Can you believe her? She has the nerve to come in here like she owns the place." Zima growled, besides myself, Zima was basically the best dancer at the company and with the start of the spring showcases solos were opening up and every kid competed fiercely to obtain them; a new girl Yvette had joined two weeks ago and she was amazing, her technique was flawless, body lean and graceful, with bright strawberry blonde hair. Not only did she attend the studio but she attended school, Zima was put out by Yvette but I found her astonishing; she was kind and bold confident is her dancing abilities and helped me when I struggled. The room grew quite when she entered, the other girls would not admitted but they were as jealous as Zima but they faked liking her in her presences-I liked her. Plopping herself next to me she gave me a large grin bumping my shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." His heart lurched when she said that, a flash past across my mind

_"My dad is making me hang out with her."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Bella, she's Chief's Swan's daughter."_

_"Is she pretty?" Edward asked-Jacob looked his best friend taking his hand._

_"No one is as pretty as you-never."_

W-What was that?

"Ed?"

"Hum…Oh hi Yvette." I smiled back at her softly the flash still traveling through my head.

"Are you okay?" her blue eyes looked at me with a concerned gaze and I nodded bumping her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"About Harry." I blushed bright red confirming it and she laughed softly-not a mocking one but one of understanding.

"You two look adorable together."

'How did you.." I trailed off

"I've watched, beside the looks he gives you." She grinned, Yvette was also an eighth grader like Harry.

"He gives me looks?" Yvette nodded rolling her eyes

"Look after class I'm going to the movies-what to come?"

"Sure."

"Great!" her eyes brightened as Madam Fanny called us to attention.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"Did you see his face? And all the crap he barfed on Jackson was hilarious." The two pre-teens laughed, they had just came from watching Twilight this corny movie about a girl who falls in love with a fairy-a boy fairy!

"He sparkles, sparkles!" Yvette held her stomach laughing. The streets of Chicago were growing dark as the lights came on, we walked home after the movie-I could see us becoming close friends. My laugher stopped when I felt the hairs raise on the back of my neck-turning a black car followed us down the street

"Ed?"

"Someone is following us." I whispered, I took her head in mine looking back at the car again and shot off.

"Edward!"

"Keep running!" I shouted, I heard the tire screech as we descended around the corner and it turned.

You think because we were ballet dancers we would have more grace; but Yvette tripped falling to her knees, and I could not leave her there-it could not have something happened to her and not know what I could have done to save her.

"Yvette please." I mumbled as the car screeched to a halt. "Please get up." I could feel the tears form in my eyes, struggling to help her up-but we were surrounded by black cloaks.

"Edward Anthony, tsk tsk."

"W-who are you?" He was the only one with his hood down-his hair was long a thick, raven like to his bright blonde hair.

"Aro my dear, rise up and come along." His voice was musical, his skin was as pale as the moon-a vampire, and his eyes were as dark as Papa's when he was hungry.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"Dear boy we won't be strangers long." An arm shot out to grab a sobbing Yvette and she screamed in horror as he took her to the car. Aro held out his hand to me and at glared at it hatefully

"Why are you doing this?" I focused my mind on him to gather his thoughts, I knew it confused me when I was younger but I gotten used to it over the years, it was a clear thing I had from my childhood-mindreading.

_They could not think to hide him from me for long, he is stunning as a human. The powers he must have, I have to have him-he is mine. No one can have him._

Pulling out of his head I scooted back –His? No I was my parents, who was he to take me? To claim in was his and take me away from my parents. He took me hand leading me to the car, I knew there was no point in fighting-he was a vampire and I was a human, struggling would cause my blood to spike up. He did not answer my question but I did not expect him to, helping me into the car I only was with Aro-three other cars were behind this one. My eyes caught they name of the street-Ridgeway, as the car pulled off.

"Where is Yvette?"

"With my guard young one, know tell me." His dark eyes twinkled "Why are you not afraid of me?"

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

Aro Volturi, I had heard in passing of his name, Papa and Daddy often spoke of him when I was supposed to be napping. He was powerful, very powerful and he wanted me-for whatever reason he wanted me, and he nor his thoughts would explain why. Against my will I fell asleep, only to wake on an airplane, the sobs of Yvette were close.

"Edward please wake up." I turned to look at her tear filled eyes. "Oh you're okay!"

"I missed my date with Harry." I blurted out and she went into hysterics.

"Harry? We could be killed and you're worrying about Harry?"

"They are not going to kill us." I whispered "Clam down."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I placed a hand on top of hers turning to look out the window.

"Dear one are you hungry?" he nodded looking back at Yvette, who also nodded not glancing at Aro.

Our food was served, a cup of juice and we ate in silence-Alice would save me soon.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**{Carlisle P.O.V}**

Dread filled me, as did anger-what would Aro want with my grandchild I had no idea, Rosalie and the rest of the women have locked themselves in I and Esme's room Emmett had been and the rampage and Jasper-he was planning.

"We are going to Volterra. " Was all Jasper spoke before he dragged us both out of the house and towards the airport were our jet sat.

"Jasper?" He was quiet, and said nothing Emmett geared up the plane and we took off.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

I caught the scent of him and another human, Emmett barged the room were Marcus and Caius sat on their thrones.

"My SON!" Emmett barked the leaders flinched, at his order-Emmett was one that anger didn't come naturally to, since the joining of Edward he had become the over protective father and beyond. "Where is he? "He growled, Caius smirked and everything started to fade black.


	7. Chapter 7

AHH HI GUYSSS ! It's my last day of school! =^.^= I will be updating tonight and tomorrow! andddd...I have a new story idea! I want to thank you all for all the favorite's, and reviews. You are all so freaking awesome and i love you all! *bounces* i'm just freaking excited its summer and i'm going to England! Ahhh! Okay-Byiiii 3


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm In England Guys! *squeals* Happy reading...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**{Edward's POV}**

I knew my father was here and my grandfather, Yvette was asleep and I was curled up in the corner away from Aro; they fear had hit me-his was not vegetarian like my family, he wanted me for some inexcusable reason. He was mad in the head it seemed-what creep wants and kidnaps a fourteen year old?

"It seems you're father has arrived." He mused, he stood gracefully walking towards the door "Do not go anywhere little one." Where in the hell would I go? You've kept me trapped in here for three days, staring at me like a ravenous lion would a grazing doe. Where in the hell would I go, you large freaking weirdo with you locking me in here? I felt my eyes roll as he pranced out the room locking and shutting it tightly behind him. I stood quickly, balancing my self-pushing on the edge of the walls-this place was old, and I have a feeling they don't upgrade it much, most tiles at the bottom give out then the top do , I smiled in satisfaction when two gave I pushed them out and kicked a hole big enough to slid through. Walking towards the bed I shook Yvette harshly.

"Wa-What?"

"Come on."

"Someone came to rescue us?"

"No but he left and I made a hole to escape." I whispered softly-I didn't want anyone to hear us, grabbing her hand I peeked out the hole into the hallway, then crawled through.

"Come on." I hissed, she had been crying for days, and gave me a raging headache. I wanted to get out of here, and go home and curling up in my family's arms; this place was creepy as it owners-who lives in a big castle wearing black cloaks and kidnapping kids?

Robin Hood has gone to a new brand new level folks.

"Edward I'm scared."

"I know, just come on keep walking." When we got down to the dungeons I scooped up dirt from the sides and smeared it on her and me.

"WHY!" she screeched

"Shut up!" I groaned "Do you want them to find us?" She shut her mouth and I pulled her along, a door sat at the end of the long hallway and I shoved on it-it gave creaking and flying dust, the forest in front of us, letting her go quickly I looked around and ran out behind her-not looking back.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"I'm tired."

"Keep going." The sun was starting to set and of course I was dead tired, but I refuse to go back. Falling behind a tree, I took a big gulp of air.

"How are you not scared?" she whispered after a few moments.

"I know what they are." I mumbled back

"Vampires." She said and I turned shocked to see that she knew. "I know I've been bugging you this whole thing, and I'm sorry, but I was taught to be afraid of vampires-that they were evil and dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"My family are witches, just like yours are vampires."

"You knew-about me?" She nodded with shame, but I could not be angry with her; if I knew about her I probably would not have told her.

Instead I patted her shoulder smiling.

"I understand, so what kind of powers do you have?" I was excited-I had a witch as a friend!

"Nothing much till I turn eighteen, but I can cast little spells." She smiled leaning closer to me "So what can you do vampire boy?" I blushed looking at my hands, I never told anyone about my power

"I can read minds." Her breath hitched, I focus on her and her rush of thoughts hit me.

_Minds, he can read minds? I didn't know vampires can do that-can they all do that? Can he hear me know? Grandmother never told me this._

"I don't think other vampires have the power I do." I whispered "I can only read minds when I think of that person, and I'm not a vampire-yet." Yvette grabbed his hand and he looked up seeing her smile.

"So were both freaky humans?"

I laughed nodding, only to stop when I heard the crunch on a shoe. We both grew quiet and I peeked round the tree seeing a taller figure walking, grabbing a rock I got ready to throw it when a voice called out.

"Bambi DON'T!" Dropping the rock I ran into my father's arms, the sobs racked my body as his arms wrapped tightly around me, his own body trembling as he laid kisses in my hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe." 

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

Yvette's Parent's, my family and Harry were at the airport, after being snuggled to death by my family Harry gave me the most shocking gift-a kiss, in front everyone.

"I was so scared for you." He whispered, he hazel eyes searched over me quickly and he pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back relaxing. "I missed you." He whispered

"I missed you to."

"Boys it time to get along." CRAP! My family, I turned slowly towards them all and not a trace of disgust was on their faces, My dad's face was the best-he smiled widely at me holding out his arms for me and I went to hug him.

"I still love you, I will never stop loving you."

"I love you to daddy." I went back taking Harry's hand and hugging Yvette goodbye.

"Thank you young vampire." And elder women with greying hair and mischievous sliver eyes. "We are in your debt."

"She's my friend." I mumbled bashfully "As long as we can continue to be, that's all I would like." The elder shook my hand and kissed my forehead softly.

"Of course you may, I am Piper, Piper Halliwell."

"A Pleasure Ma'am"

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**{One Month Later}**

Keeping my secret was hard enough, but keeping the Hallowell's was pressure on top of it-I felt like I was lying to Harry enough as it is. I liked the Hallowell's, and was quickly considering them family when I was not with my family or Harry I was with them, watching them practice magic and spin tales or their past were thrilling, they had been through so much yet they were stilling loving at the end of it all.

"Yvette wants know if were coming to her birthday party." I mumbled as Harry let me take a breath, we were on the private area of the beach wanting to catch the sun but ended up making out on the sand.

"Taking about your friend while making out with your boyfriend is not hot Ed." He laughed pulling back-his eyes were bright so I knew he wasn't to upset with me. "But, yes of course I wouldn't miss twinkle toes birthday." I laughed at his nick name for her the visual of her pink face appearing the day he dubbed her with the name.

Reaching behind him he pulled out his guitar leaning down to kiss me again.

"I wrote something for you." I sat up watching him happily .

**_" If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_**

**_I'll sail the world to find you_**

**_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_**

**_I'll be the light to guide you_**

**_Find out what we're made of_**

**_When we are called to help our friends in need_**

**_You can count on me like 1 2 3_**

**_I'll be there_**

**_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_**

**_And you'll be there_**

**_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah _**

**_Wooooh, Wooooh_**

**_yeah Yeah_**

**_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_**

**_I'll sing a song_**

**_beside you_**

**_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_**

**_Everyday I will_**

**_remind you_**

**_ Ohh_**

**_Find out what we're made of_**

**_When we are called to help our friends in need" _** I could not keep my eyes off him as he sang, he had an amazing voice, the muscles in his arms contracted and the smile on his face was magical as he looked at me with such adoration that I could not look away. When he finished the song he leaned in to kiss me again softly.

"You're my friend, my boyfriend-I'm must thank the heavens I got lucky with you-I've crushed on you since you entered this school. "

"Really?" He's have the same feeling I've had for him since I've been the school?

"Of course." He laughed dropping the guitar he tackled me into the sand and kissed me senseless-and I loved it…but I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something; or **_someone. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:I love England...i think i'm going to move here O.O**

**Chapter Eight**

**{A Year Later}**

* * *

"NO!"

"Edward-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" he screamed, the fifteen year old stood in front of his family shaking violently; how he wished he could hit them without hurting himself-he knew this would come but not going into his freshman year of high school, not when Harry and him had just started to talk about sex and he started making new friends, when he just found his place and now they had to leave! He had to leave everyone and move to this old backward town where he knew no one! He wasn't leaving, he couldn't leave-hit whole life was here.

He ran out the house.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"I love you so much." Harry gripped his boyfriend close as he sobbed in his chest, he could do nothing but whisper that in his ear as he cried.

"I hate this." he sobbed, his tears had turned into hiccups, Harry slid off his shirt and brought him back to his chest. "I don't want to be without you."

"I never want to be without you." The sixteen year old kissed his crying boyfriend gently "This will do you no good in runaway; don't be stupid." He whispered

"I want to be with you."

"Just because you're moving does not mean we will be apart."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Edward laid his head back on Harry's chest letting his heartbeat dirt him to sleep.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

He didn't speak with his family, as they packed the house, he spent as much time with his friends as he could and on the last day they stood in the airport clutching each other tightly.

"Eddie Bear we'll always be best friends." Nettie sobbed

"Who's going to torture Zina with me now?" Yvette laughed wiping away tears, Edward let out a smile hugging them both close.

"We can Avada Kedava her." He suggested laughing, the trio cracked into laugher, Nettie wrapped a scarf around his neck kissing his cheek.

"Show your Ravenclaw pride." Yvette held out her old dance shoes and a sixteen framed picture frame of them all and at the top it said _Always_ _Together. _It showed them from dance-to their Harry potter meetings, to triples dates, to Christmas and Halloween-he would never forget these three people.

They were his family.

"I love you both so much, " The girls laughed then turning to Harry who stood on the side watching with red eyes; Edward flung his arms around him sobbing again.

"Don't cry baby." He clutched Edward to his chest "I love you to the moon and back." Edward pulled away laughing, they two shared a kiss and Harry pulled out a locket placing it around his neck, kissing his cheek he pushed his towards his waiting family. The tear welled up again as he clutched the locket waving goodbye to three pieces of his heart.

Boarding the private plane, he curled in his Parent's arms sobbing as the plane got ready to take off as he looked at the locket-a simple phrase ingratiated into it.

_Always _

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

Forks, Washington

Small, wet and green…the sun looked as if it was afraid to show its face-the perfect place for his family but not for him-he missed everyone already.

Something about this town seemed familiar and the moment we arrived to the house he felt relaxed-he didn't want to but the house, his room as he hung up pictures and posters he could not be upset. The iPhone went off across the room and he went to answer it a smile crossed his face as his three best friends face appeared on the screen.

"WE MISS YOU ALREADY EDDIE!"

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**"**New kid?"

"Girl or a boy?"

"How do you know?"

"Can you guys shut up for a minute?" Bella Swan growled into her phone, she flipped her chocolate curls twirling in the mirror at the new dress her father brought her. The three other girl grew quite at their queen request and she smiled.

"It's a boy, he's from Chicago and Daddy was talking about him with Renee yesterday."

"So are you going to invite him to your party?" Bella was turning fifteen and of course everyone was fighting to get into one of her parties-they were the highlight of the town, being the police commissioner's daughter had its props.

"Well we will have to see how tonight goes, Daddy invited them over."  
"You're so lucky B." Jessica cooed, Bella rolled her eyes twirling again-she knew it. Being rich had its props, and being the most popular girl in school helped to.

"What about Jacob?"

"What about him? I mean of course he's stunningly gorgeous and when he see me at the game tonight were going to be together, but if mystery boy is better then-he might be bf. Don't speak of this to anyone-double swear?'

"Double swear, that was major gossip points." They giggled

"Duh." She laughed

"Kisses girls bye, bye"

"Bye, bye "

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**"**Do we have to go?"

"Yes, so be polite." Esme smoothed back his golden curls smiling. Jasper and Alice went for a honeymoon so it was only Carlisle, Esme and his parents. They stepped out of the car and Edward held his mother's hand tightly.

"It will be okay Bambi." Rose whispered she bent to kiss his head, hearing his father curse make his fear kick up again.

"Daddy?"

"Nothing Bambi, just keep close to us okay?" Papa rung the door bell and an older servant opened the door letting us all in; the house was ostentatious-it was straight out of the catalogue and the women who walked down the staircase looked like an Esme wannabe-not a hair out of place, heavy makeup and a too tight proper suit with seven inch heels. She shot a quick glare at Esme but quickly covered it with a bright smile.

"Welcome Cullen's, Edward the other children are in the living room if you want to join them." Edward clutched his mother's hand tightly looking up at her.

"Go get to know them Bam, you can make some new friends." Sighing he tucked his hands into his pockets following the laugher of children they all froze see him and their mouths dropped open.

He felt uncomfortable.

They were all In cheerleading uniforms or football jersey's, a burette that looked like the women he just saw with less make up smiled brightly at him standing up quickly.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She said it as if he was supposed to bow and kiss her white tennis shoes.

"Edward Cullen." He mumbled reaching up to touch his locket to make sure it was still there, his eyes didn't even grace Bella's way-some feeling made him dislike her already.

His eyes went through the room landed on rustic skin and dark eyes-his breath lost him as he looked nowhere else, one thought crossed his mind.

**I know you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N You asked...I gave...BAM!**

**Chapter Nine**

**{Jacobs POV}**

* * *

"Jake head up!" I grinned catching the ball, my gang ran up roughhousing and shoving each other.

"Ready for the game tonight?" It was our homecoming game, and I was the only freshman on the varsity team playing tonight.

"Hell yes." Pumped, excited, I couldn't wait for tonight.

"Dude did you see Jessica's mom? Her new tits are huge" Quil gave Seth a quick punch.

"Dude that's my girlfriend."

"So you're not dating her mom." He snorted

"Jake!" The group stopped the football held tightly in Jacob's hand-it was Bella.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Over the years the two had drifted apart, Bella had become someone different but, Jacob didn't find any reason to be cruel to her or stop speaking with her. Their fathers were best friends, the two had grew up together and been there for each other-he had yet found a reason not to trust her but he had grown apart from her a bit.

"Coming to my house after the game right?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Um, Duh." She laughed, two out of the five girls that were in her circle stood behind her smiling identically.

"I guess, but some of us are going to the hut after the game want to shoot pass there then to your house?"

"Sure." Her face lit up, and her smile made my walls melt a bit.

"Good." Turning on the heel she left in a hurry.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"Jake?"

"Who else mom?"

"I don't know a serial killer?"

"I stepped on a corn flake this morning if that helps." Sarah Black laughed wrapping her arms around me-standing on her toes she kissed my forehead walking back into the kitchen, I followed like a lost puppy dog.

"Dinner is almost done, then we will head over to the game."

"I'm spending the night at Bella's so lock the door tonight."

"Thanks for asking!" she called as I left the room laughing

"Thank you for letting me go!"

I could not be more blessed to have my mother in my life; she was my idol and was in amazing women.

_"Please mom."_

_"I'll try Jacob."_

_It was raining that night-Jacob didn't think of anything other than his parents making it to his football game, it was the game of the season and he needed them here-of course the twins had a dance competition and picking between your three children was difficult._

_"Black get in gear!" Jacob jumped trying to get his head in the game-he played with a semi-focused mind and when the game was over and they won he looked towards the stands only to find Chief Swan waiting for him._

_"Charlie?"_

_"Come on Jake let's get you home."_

_"Where's my parents?", he pulled back away from him and Charlie took a breath._

_"They got into a car accident Jake-it's bad."_

_They rushed to the hospital, Billy was okay but Sarah had flew through the wind shield._

_"It's my fault." He croaked falling to his knees._

_"Jake."_

_"They were rushing to get to me, it's my fault." Charlie patted his shoulder not finding anyway to comfort him in his own distress._

_"Everything will come out alright."_

And it did-Billy only came out in a wheelchair, Sarah had months or recovery; learning to walk and speak again, but she was alive, and I could not be more happy and relieved that I didn't kill my mother.

"I love you mom." She raised an eyebrow at me but smiled leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Love you to."

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

The whole gang gathered at Bella's laughing and hanging out-it kind of felt normal, we weren't fighting over who was on top, but hanging out like normal kids; expect Bella was under me a lot.

Throwing my turn I turned to grab a drink seeing the most beautiful boy standing in the doorway.

He was tiny, with large Bambi like emerald eyes and golden blonde hair, he had on simple slacks shoes and a button up shirt; his hands were tucked into his pockets. He looked around uncomfortable and the feeling of warmth and protectiveness washed over me as Bella hopped up and locked eyes on her next target.

I know him-but from where I didn't know.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She spoke in the snotty tone

"Edward Anthony." He mumbled shyly gripping the locket on his neck, His eyes locket with mine and I felt my heart pick up, red flush crossed his cheeks and he looked away quickly.

I know him.

From where?

"Kids dinner!" Bella rushed to take him, dragging him towards the dining room talking a mile a minute, I trailed after watching him curiously quickly sitting on the other side on him. He shot me a pleading look and I grinned turning to Bella.

"He just got here Belle, give him some space he's not use to your craziness." She shot me a glare, but I paid it no mind because he laughed-it was soft and warm. He gave me a smile and I knew I was gone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I grinned and he blushed, reaching out I touched his hand and a shock ran through us.

_"My dad is making me hang out with her."_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Bella, she's Chief's Swan's daughter."_

_"Is she pretty?" the bronze haired boy asked-the native looked his best friend taking his hand._

_"No one is as pretty as you-never."_

Our eyes locked again and I could not shake it.

**I know you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**{Edward's POV}**

* * *

The dinner was uncomfortable, Bella Swan was quite a force to take on but Jacob, the boy next to me was what made the dinner a bit better, he wasn't soft spoken or shy and he had a brilliant smile-he reminded me of Harry. I reached for the locket again to make sure it was still there, then I turned back to Jacob-I knew him, I just could not figure out where from. Everything about him was familiar; even his touch, my hand tingled from where he gave me a bit of comfort from Bella.

"Kids how about you go show Edward around town it's not dark yet." Mrs. Swan suggested, I shot my mother a pleading look; I wanted to go home, everything about this place made my skin crawl it was to clean and everyone was giving me and my family fake smiles- the only real person here was Jacob.

"It's a school night Renee and I think Edward is tired, I'm sure the kids will be together tomorrow." Esme spoke giving me a wink.

"Alright." She grinned, I stood quickly giving Jacob a quick smile, and bowing to the Swans

"Thank you for your hospitality, I enjoyed myself." I felt something slip into my pocket as I rushed to my parents side looking back to see Bella wink at me fluttering her eyelashes at me. The adults exchanged words as I waited Jacob came up to me smiling.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Bella I know she can come a little strong."

"You don't have to apologies for her behavior." I smiled, he rubbed the back of his neck smiling sheepishly, stepping a bit closer to me.

"Still, I saw how uncomfortable you were, if you want we can hang out and stuff you know without all the girls."

" Cool" I nodded, Jacob seemed pretty cool and I didn't have much guys friends because I did Ballet; I often go bulled because of it. He took out his phone and I pulled mine out of my pocket, his eyes bugged out of his head.

"You have an IPhone?" I blushed biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah, my papa brought it for me."

"How rich are you?" I shrugged feeling uncomfortable again, I didn't like talking about money my parents raised me to be appreciative of what I have not flaunt it; Jacobs faced changed sense my mood and he patted my shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that I just want to be your friend not because of your family; just you."

I gave him a grin and we exchanged numbers as I left we waved goodbye.

_Can't wait to get to know you Ed-Jx_

_I can't wait either Jake-Ex_

_:D-Jx_

_:)-Ex_

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"Its green, like an Alien planet." Edward laughed at his boyfriends description of Forks, he held the IPhone up showing Harry some of the places Jacob showed him weeks earlier. Much to his happiness Jacob was a great guy and they were quickly becoming fast friends they had a few things in common; but he still missed his friends, he still missed Harry. It was going on a month since he left and moved here to Forks. The September leaves crunched under his boots as he walked through the forest.

"It rains a lot to, I swear the sun hides from this place." Harry laughed and Edward smiled as his heart beat fast hearing it.

"I can't wait to get down there and see you."

"When are you coming?"

"The seventeenth." Edward looked through his phone quickly smiling-Saturday, ten days from now.

"I can't wait to see you either, how's everyone?" Harry grinned at Edward preceding to tell him how Yvette pulled a shower prank on Zima and now her hair was pink, Nettie waxed the hall floors a now Madam Fanny and the rest of the class had to practice in the youngers room.

"It's not the same without you baby; please tell me you've meet one friend up there?"

"Yeah, Jacob Black he's cool." Edward had to fight the grin mentioning Jacob; he was funny and smart they often got in trouble for talking in class since they had a lot together, Jacob was sophomore while Edward was a freshman; He kept the weirdo's off Edward to.

"Not cooler than me I hope?" Harry spoke teasingly

"No one is my little ice cube." Harry laughed

"What about dance, you found a new school?"

"Yeah I start tomorrow, it this private one in Seattle apparently it's real difficult to get into."

"You'd blow anyone away with your skills you and twinkle toes are the best dancers I've seen." He blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Har, my mom is calling talk to you later?"

"Sure love, love you"

"Love you to." The call transferred over and my mother beautiful face popped up.

"Ma'am?"

"Where are you? Alice and Jasper just got home and Carmen and Eleazar are here to."

"I'm coming I was showing Harry the forest behind the house."

"Be careful coming back watch your steps."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good boy." She grinned hanging up and a message popped up.

_Having a bonfire party tonight Lamb want to come?-Jx _Edward smiled at the nick name texting him back quickly.

_I would love to wolf, what time?-Ex_

_Eight you can even stay the night-Jx_

_I'll ask my parents-Ex_

_You have to come! *puppy dog eyes*-Jx_

_Lol I will try! –Ex_

He ran the rest of the way home, laughing loudly as Jasper picked him up-he might be fifteen but he was pretty small and he missed Jasper while they were gone.

"Jazz!"

"My favorite nephew."

"Your only nephew!" Edward smiled shoving his shoulder, Jasper grinned tickling his sides.

"As far as you know." He set him down and they walked into the house together, he was pulled into the arms on Alice then Carmen and lastly Eleazar who held him close.

"Hello my little poppet." Edward looked up at him with a large grin remember how he was when he first meet his uncle.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

_ "What if they don't like me?" the five year old asked he clutched his grandfather's neck tightly his face hidden there –they were in Alaska, it was his first time meeting other vampires and they were a part of his papas other family. _

_"They will love you Bambi." Nana cooed to him stroking his blonde hair, it was getting darker because of the cold. "You're smart, beautiful a gentleman." He blushed at his nana's compliments, His parents were hunting with Alice and Jasper so his Nana and Papa were introducing him to the new family._

_Edward nodded but did remove his head from his hiding place as he heard two new voices with different accents._

_"Edward sweetie meet Carmen and Eleazar." He peaked up shyly seeing the two darker vampires with golden eyes._

_"Aw! es tan hermosa! Puede que le tengo? "The female one squealed holding out her arms to him._

_His papa looked down at him._

_"She would like to hold you love is that okay." Edward nodded and he felt the comfort of his papas arms to Carmen's _

_"Such a beautiful boy tell me do you like it with the Cullen's?" Edward nodded shyly _

_"Yes ma'am I love my family; they are wonderful."_

_"Polite to ." she grinned the other man shook hands with Carlisle and Esme his eyes landed on Edward and he felt a tug. Obeying it he walked closer to the both running his fingers through his dark/golden curls, a hum and buzz feeling went through him as he touched the young boy and a feeling of protection washed over him as did the onslaught of the boy's power. Edward squirmed till Eleazar held him in his arms. _

_"Hello young one."_

_"Hi." He whispered he rested his head against Eleazar chest-he liked him._

_"He has great power Carlisle, keep hold of him. Till then have you seen snow before young one?"_

_Edward shook his head, and Eleazar led him outside placing him in the snow._

_"Have you made a snow man before?"_

_"No, but I've seen them."_

_He helped him make three big snowballs, throwing some at each other in between._

_It was one of the best days in his life. _

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

"Hi uncle E"

"Missed me?"

"Of course." He smiled clutching his waist tightly, his nana quickly gave him something to eat as they sat and caught up.

"Mama, Jacob asked me to go a party can I go and maybe stay the night?" Rosalie twisted one of her curls, it was no secret she didn't like the wolfs or any of the natives but Jacob was his closest friend.

"Of course baby go ahead and go pack." Edward grinned Jumping up to hug his mother and rush up stairs

"THANK YOU!"

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

Sarah Black, never thought she would see the little boy who captured her sons heart again; but there his stood at the treaty line with the vampires she remembered form so long ago.

"Lamb!"

"Wolf!" Edward ran over the line into her Jacobs arm, she smiled as he took Edward duffle. Edward ran back to hug his mother and wave goodbye, she nodded at Sarah clutching her chest looking at her son.

Sarah gave her short smile getting into the car, she understood the look on the vampire's face-she was leaving her son in the hands of the enemy, and she could not watch over him only having to trust Sarah to watch over him.

She smiled listening to the chatter of the boys behind her as she drove towards the reservation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven **

**{Third Persons POV}**

**Warnings: Underage Drinking**

* * *

Edward was excited; he loved spending time with Jacob, in the month he arrived Jacob had been nothing but a good friend to him, he didn't even care that he danced! He wanted to watch him one day, of course Edward shyly invited him out for his show in two weeks and Jacob happy grinned pulling him into a hug twirling them around. He had been to a few of the bon fires down in La Push but he never stayed the night, the reservation was beautiful and First Beach was stunning, soft sand and a gentle breeze of salt water, he felt comfortable among the natives and their families and he could not shake the feeling that he knew them; they felt familiar in his heart, but he could not figure out why.

"Lamb, LAMB!" Edward jumped turning to look at Jacob; his eyes twinkled happily and Edward could feel the blush on his cheeks, being caught not paying attention.

"Sorry wolf, what's up?"

"We're here." He laughed jumping out the car, Edward quickly followed relaxing as the scent of the ocean washed over him.

"E!" several voiced called out, Paul, Seth, Embrey and Quil sat on the beach in the sand with their families and the seven tribal leaders in front of them. Edward waved hugging the women and shaking the hands of the men, plopping down next to Seth he grinned at the twelve year old.

"Hey Seth."

"I've missed you!" he grinned, Not only had Edward become close with Jacob but with the rest of the "Pack" as they called themselves, all on the Football team and had some muscles on them.

"Missed you to." He grinned relaxing as Jacob sat next to him. "Old Quil was just telling us about cliff diving." He bounced

"An how is extremely dangerous to do so without adult supervision." Harry Clearwater commented sending his son a look. Edward grinned giggling quietly at the pouting face of his friend.

"We're getting ready for smores." Paul grinned, tossing him the bag of marshmallows. "So dancer boy, were have you and our Jake been lately?" He grinned wagging his eyebrows, the group burst into laughter while the two friends blushed- they liked being together; like a moth to a flame gravity moves-it was natural to them.

"He was just showing me around Forks guys." Edward chuckled

"Sure." Quil drawled out laughing; the group continued the rib the two friends but it was all playful and fun.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**"**So you sure he's coming to the game?" Bella badgered, Jacob rubbed his neck he was late to meet Edward; he promised to watch him dance today and Bella was holding him up.

"Yeah Bell, come on move I got to go."

"Were?" she pouted

"To doing something!" He growled "I don't have time for this." He promised him he would be there, and he didn't want to let Bella know where Edward was, she was obsessed with him and he could not help but feel protective over him. Moving her out of the way he sprinted across campus almost out of breath when he slid into the room as Edward stepped up on stage, a look of nerves crossed his face but it quickly morphed into a huge grin; his emerald eyes sparkled and his dimples showed

"Jake!" Jacob didn't care that all the geeks and nerds were looking at him, the surprised faces of the drama geeks or the teacher-as long at Edward smiled at him like that over and over again.

"I'm sorry I'm late-coach." He used as an excuse, the drama teacher pointed to a seat and he sat awkwardly feeling out of place here-but his eyes found Edward he relaxed. This is what he was here for-for him and that's all that mattered.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

The school was amped, it was the first game of the season and the school was decked out in the gold and blue colors-the schools colors, Jacob convinced him to wear Jacob's number jersey but they could not help but feel a little bit thrilled seeing Edward wear it, he wore matching scarf, skinny jeans and black boots.

"Ready for the game Edward?" Bella blinked at him her bottom lip jutting out

"Um, Yeah." He blushed tugging on his scarf "I never went to football games back home."

"Why not?" Jessica butted in, he sat at the table with the popular to again Jacobs's request; who was not here, practicing for the game.

"Didn't feel the need to." He answered "I wanted to try something different this time around, so I came."

"It wouldn't have to do with I dunno… a certain girl right?" Bella said shooting a glare at Jessica.

"I'm not looking to date, I have someone back home."

"Why not dump her?"

"He."

"What?"

"Her is a he and I'm not cheating on him with any of you." He growled standing up to walk away.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

_"Watch out, step back,_

_The Spartans are on the attack_

_We're strong, powerful, dominating and bold_

_Warriors remember only champions wear gold!_

_Twirl around, _

_touch the ground,_

_'Cuz guess what,_

_We just gotta touch down._

_Yeah, we've heard what's going round, _

_But you can't take the Spartans down. _

_We don't play just for fun, _

_We won't stop 'til we're number one!"_

The stand were crowed and loud as the cheerleaders cheered and the peoples for both Forks and Port Angelus screamed for their teams. Edward sat shivering in the September cold watching Jacob run and catch the ball-he didn't really understand football but he knew that they were winning. It was half time when Jacob ran up to the gate with his Jacket.

"Paul told me you were shivering up there were this, its big enough to warm your skinny body." Edward blushed taking it happily; the scent of pinewood and sunshine relaxed him.

"You're doing great." He smiled holding out a cup of coco for him, Jacob grinned taking a sip.

"You're are my lucky charm then, usually we lose against them." He laughed. Edward could not help but run his eyes over him-his jet black hair was sweaty, against his neck. His uniform tight against his muscled body number 9 stood proudly on his chest and back and BLACK in dark bold letter on his back sported his name-he was stunning.

"Nah you're just a great player." The coach blew his whistle and Jacob gave him a grin running off.

Pulling Jacobs Jacket closer he watched his friend run on the field to the thing he loved so much.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

_"Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah"_

Music blasted from the speakers in the Newton house, kids from all over grinned on each other and red polo cups littered everywhere. Edward had never been to a party and he especially never drink alcohol, he danced with a couple of girls and one with Jacob which quickly lead them to the corner were they now sat hiding from a very jump Bella who grinded on his during an earlier song.

"Just a sip."

"Jake." he mumbled blushing at Jake held the cup to his lips-his cup.

"One sip, for me?" Edward took one trying not to cough it up or die, it burned a bit.

"You'll get used to it." He handed him the cup moving closer to Edward grinning.

"So you never talk about Harry much."

"I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, I mean I know who I am and what I want."

"Just be yourself Lamb." He whispered "I like you that way, do you feel it? Like we know each other?" Edward blushed nodded touching his pinky with Jacobs.

"I do, I thought it was only me." They didn't speak to others talking only to each other and stumbled upstairs into the bed together around one.

"Nite Nite lamb" Jacob slurred gripping Edwards hand.

" Nite wolf." He clutched Jacobs's hand drifting off to sleep.

***E.A*E.A*E.A*E.A***

**"**Never again." Edward whimpered his face buried in Jacobs shoulder; the two friends sat in the meadow they found exploring one day and deemed it theirs.

"Sorry." Jacob mumbled, running his finger through Edward curls. "I should not have made you drink that much." Edward wasn't a drinker; Jacob put that into his file of Edward trying to comfort him.

"I choose to Jake." He mumbled "'s not your fault"

"Still."

"No," he pouted turning to throw up again. "I had fun honestly, thank you for being my friend Jake."

"Its my pleasure." He grinned "Ready to face the rents?"

"Not really." They stood up anyway brushing off grass walking towards the Cullen home, This had been the best week of his life and it was thanks to Jacob and the few friends he made already; turning to say thank you , but his eye site caught the familiar black hair.

"HARRY!"


End file.
